Ça ne change rien
by Angelica R
Summary: [7x06] : Il a bien dû s'en passer des choses avant que la malédiction soit lancée, non ? Regina tente de stopper Javotte, mais peu à peu leur relation prend une tournure inattendue… et pas déplaisante. Mais ça ne change rien. Regina/Javotte (StepQueen). Henry/Cendrillon et Hook/Tiana évoqués.


Ça ne change rien.

[7x06] : Il a bien dû s'en passer des choses avant que la malédiction soit lancée, non ? Regina tente de stopper Javotte, mais peu à peu leur relation prend une tournure inattendue… et pas déplaisante. Mais ça ne change rien. Regina/Javotte. Henry/Cendrillon et Hook/Tiana évoqués.

 **ND'A :** **Et un autre ship étrange et impossible !** **Je commence à les collectionner avec la saison 7 ! Parce que j'aime bien la relation Regina/Javotte (même si cette dernière est vraiment une garce). Et j'ai adoré l'épisode 6, avec leur relation mentor/élève qui était vraiment intéressante, donc… voilà. Javotte et Regina sont peut-être un peu OOC, mais j'ai aimé imaginer que les choses puissent se passer ainsi. Par ailleurs, cette histoire se déroule sur un laps de temps assez important (entre le flash-back de l'épisode 6 et le moment où la malédiction est lancée.) En clair, c'est ma vision de comment les choses auraient pu se passer… et je suis d'accord, c'est un peu n'importe quoi, mais bon. Après _Perdre toute moralité,_ je pense que je m'y connais un peu maintenant en n'importe quoi.**

Javotte est une jeune femme brisée.

Personne ne va remettre ça en cause, pas même Regina.

Surtout pas elle.

Celle qui n'est plus la reine haïe de tous n'a pu que se reconnaître dans cette gamine qui n'a sans doute même pas vingt ans.

Peut-être même un peu trop.

Peut-être même qu'elle s'est projetée en elle, et que, ne voyant que sa souffrance, elle n'a pas vu sa colère.

Elle n'a pas vu les ténèbres qui couvaient en elle, sans doute parce qu'elle a préféré croire que la jeune femme n'était pas comme elle l'avait été, qu'elle valait mieux qu'elle.

Que son cœur resterait pur et qu'elle serait forte, malgré la douleur.

Oh, comme elle s'est trompée !

Javotte n'a pas sombré, en fin de compte, du moins pas pendant cette journée.

Tout simplement, elle avait déjà chuté avant que Regina ne se décide à l'aider, et ce qu'elles ont vécu ensembles n'a été qu'un déclencheur.

Les ténèbres étaient déjà là, en elle, fruits de plusieurs années à endurer l'attitude d'une mère qui n'avait jamais su l'aimer, qui jamais n'avait témoigné la moindre affection à son égard.

Qui n'avait eu pour projet que de la tuer.

Rien d'étonnant à ce que ça l'ait détruite.

Rien de surprenant non plus à ce que Regina ait tenté de l'aider, de la préserver, de la _sauver_.

Mais ce n'est pas elle la Sauveuse de l'histoire, et elle n'a fait que rendre les choses encore pires qu'avant.

Elle et Lady Trémaine ont créé un monstre, réalise-t-elle avec horreur.

Malgré tout, elle sait qu'il y aura toujours une partie d'elle qui tiendra à la jeune femme.

Même si celle-ci est désormais son ennemie, et Regina ne peut que songer avec ironie au fait qu'en quelque sorte, elle et Lady Trémaine ont maintenant une ennemie en commun.

Ça ne les empêchera pas de se faire la guerre, ça, non.

Javotte s'en va, fuit, et Regina veut presque lui demander de rester.

Lui dire que ce n'est pas grave ce qu'elle a fait, qu'elle-même a fait bien pire, _qu'il n'est pas trop tard_.

Mais elle se tait, parce que tout cela est inutile.

Elle aussi s'enfuit.

Que peut-elle faire d'autre ?

 _§§§§_

Une part de Javotte est reconnaissante vis-à-vis de Regina.

(L'autre la hait de l'avoir rendue ainsi, ce qu'il y a encore de bon en elle la déteste de lui avoir montré ce qu'était le pouvoir, et comment s'en servir.)

Elle l'a sauvée, lui a permis de fuir loin de l'emprise de sa mère, lui a fait comprendre qui elle était réellement.

Sans elle, elle serait sans doute morte, ou du moins, en train de servir sa mère.

Ou bien mariée à un homme qu'elle n'aime pas, qu'elle ne désire pas, et qu'elle méprise profondément.

Et dont la seule utilité a été de la faire basculer dans les ténèbres.

Alors oui, elle ne peut que remercier Regina.

Et elle ressent un certain regret malgré tout d'avoir dû la trahir, de l'avoir laissée sans même un merci, et elle voudrait que l'autre femme voit les choses comme elle le fait.

Elle rêve d'une autre version de l'histoire, où celle qui l'a sauvée de l'enfer serait à ses côtés, et non pas contre elle.

Mais cela n'arrivera pas, jamais.

Et même si elle ne l'avouera jamais, et même si son cœur est en train de de se noircir, elle en souffre.

 _§§§§_

Regina aurait pu être son héroïne.

Javotte aurait pu être son élève, son amie, celle qui aurait eu besoin d'elle.

Elles ne seront jamais rien de tout cela.

Quelque chose a été brisé ce jour-là, quand Javotte a fait ce terrible choix.

Quelque chose qui, elles le savent inconsciemment, ne pourra jamais être réparé.

 _§§§§_

Par moments, Regina se dit que Javotte lui a menti dès le début.

Pas sur tout, c'est certain, pas sur sa douleur, sa colère, ni son désespoir.

Elle n'aurait pas pu faire semblant à ce point-là, en tout cas, c'est ce que Regina aime à penser.

Mais en ce qui concerne sa pratique de la magie, l'ancienne reine a l'impression qu'elle ne lui a pas tout dit. Elle est beaucoup trop douée pour que ce soit une coïncidence, ou peut-être que cela vient seulement du fait que sa magie était endormie depuis des années, et qu'il ne fallait qu'un instant pour que sa puissance se réveille.

(Tout comme les ténèbres elles-même qu'elle renfermait sans même le réaliser.)

Elle espère, que, en fin de compte, la jeune femme ne l'a pas juste manipulée, dans le but d'apprendre la magie, et qu'elle a vraiment tenu à elle.

(Elle-même ne parvient pas à comprendre pourquoi cela lui semble si important.)

 _§§§§_

Henry est en train de tomber amoureux de Cendrillon.

(Ça tout le monde peut s'en rendre compte, tout comme chacun peut constater le rapprochement entre Tiana et Hook.)

Et Cendrillon aussi, par ailleurs.

L'ancienne reine approuve entièrement, et elle se dit que cette jeune femme est exactement la personne dont Henry a besoin.

Regina la regarde, et elle voit Javotte, par moments.

Elle voit ce que cette femme brisée aurait pu être, aurait _dû_ être, aurait été sans l'influence toxique et empoisonnée de Lady Trémaine.

(Ou pas.

Ou bien Javotte l'aurait quant même été parce que c'était ce qu'elle était.

Mais d'après l'expérience de Regina, le mal est créé, il ne naît pas seul, alors elle ne croit pas à cette théorie.)

Le temps passe, et les choses s'enlisent.

Que ce soit du côté de Regina ou de celui de Javotte.

La première comprend qu'une Résistance est quelque chose de compliqué à mettre en place.

La seconde réalise qu'il faut du temps pour lancer le Sort Noir.

Il se passe du temps avant qu'elles ne se revoient.

 _§§§§_

Javotte n'a jamais aimé les hommes.

Aucun de ceux qu'elle a côtoyé ne lui a plu.

Enfin, la vérité, c'est qu'elle n'a jamais aimé les gens tout court, en tout cas, elle n'a jamais vraiment côtoyé de personnes avec qui s'entendre.

Elle est la garce de service, et ce, depuis toujours, c'est ce que sa mère lui a appris à être (a-t-elle pu jamais être autre chose ?), et ce n'est pas près de changer, pas alors qu'elle est plus seule que jamais.

Javotte se débrouille, seule, elle s'en sort bien, et c'est presque un miracle.

Surtout alors qu'elle est seule contre tous.

Son avantage est que ses ennemis principaux, sa mère d'un côté, la Résistance de l'autre, n'ont pas eu la présence d'esprit de s'allier contre elle.

Si ce n'est Regina (et peut-être Henry et Cendrillon), personne ne la prend au sérieux ou ne la voit comme une menace, et ils ne pensent pas qu'elle arrivera à ses fins, après tout, le Sort Noir est un des sortilèges les plus durs à lancer.

(Et où trouvera-t-elle un cœur à écraser ?)

Ils se trompent, et elle va le leur prouver.

 _§§§§_

Avec le temps, Regina ressent de plus en plus de colère et de tristesse alors que Javotte gagne en puissance et avance dans son plan, et elle s'en veut de plus en plus de l'avoir poussée dans cette voie-là.

Rumplestiltskin et Henry sont là pour lui dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais elle ne parvient pas à y croire.

C'est son œuvre, à elle, et à Lady Trémaine.

Il s'agit de _son_ erreur, et ça la tue de savoir qu'elle ne peut rien y changer.

 _§§§§_

Elles se croisent régulièrement, alors que Javotte fait tout pour parvenir à ses fins, et elles se battent, bien évidemment.

Parce que c'est ce qu'elles sont supposées faire.

(Mais, étonnement, elles ne parviennent jamais à blesser l'autre.

Regina se sent trop coupable, même si elle fait tout pour la stopper.

Javotte n'a pas encore assez sombré, même si elle semble vouloir la tuer.)

Et parfois, malgré tout les signes qui ne trompent pas, Regina rêve de pouvoir réussir, de faire en sorte que Javotte fasse comme elle, et qu'elle puisse la ramener du côté de la lumière.

Cet espoir lui aussi est en train de la détruire.

 _§§§§_

La première fois que cela arrive, c'est un accident.

Elles sont seules, en train de se battre, à nouveau, tout d'abord par le biais de la magie, et puis ensuite, au corps à corps, parce qu'elles arrêtent d'être hypocrites, _parce qu'elles ne veulent pas se tuer_.

Parce que même si leur lien ne s'est tissé qu'en une journée, il compte pour elles deux, il compte encore plus pour Javotte, qui n'a personne, alors que Regina a Henry et Rumplestiltskin (et aussi Cendrillon, dans une moindre mesure.)

Elles sont là, elles luttent, et elles ont mal.

Et soudain, tout change.

Pendant un instant.

Javotte se lasse, et peut-être que pendant un instant, un léger moment, elle ne veut plus que cela continue.

Elle embrasse Regina, comme ça, sans prévenir, et même si c'est étrange au début, cela semble être comme une évidence par la suite.

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle fait cela, peut-être parce qu'elle veut seulement un contact humain, et c'est là qu'elle se rend compte que Henry n'aurait jamais pu l'intéresser.

Il y a trop de lumière en lui.

Et même si ce n'est plus vraiment le cas chez Regina, elle sent encore les ténèbres s'agiter en elle.

Elle voudrait tant la faire venir de son côté !

Regina, étrangement, répond au baiser, et tout cela n'a plus de sens, et elles n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'elles font, mais peu importe.

À ce moment, elle ne sont plus ennemies.

C'est étrange, improbable, et impossible.

Mais c'est aussi merveilleux, fantastique, incroyable.

Mais ça ne change rien.

Ça ne changera jamais rien.

Avec un sourire triste, Javotte part, ayant rompu le baiser, et elle s'enfuit, laissant Regina seule, pantelante, haletante, et ne parvenant plus à respirer ni à réfléchir, et pendant quelques secondes, elle s'en moque.

Puis elle se souvient qu'elle et Javotte sont ennemies, et que ce genre de chose ne devrait pas arriver et n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

Ce qu'elle se dit aussi, c'est qu'elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi vivante qu'avant cet instant, et ce, depuis bien longtemps.

 _§§§§_

Elle ne dit rien à Henry.

Elle ne dit rien à personne, parce qu'annoncer qu'elle entretient une relation avec l'ennemie publique numéro 2 (vue qu'elle est juste après Lady Trémaine) n'est pas quelque chose à avouer.

Ce n'est même pas une relation, en fait, Regina ne sait pas comment qualifier cela, c'est plus une erreur qu'autre chose.

Elles ont fini par coucher ensembles. C'est arrivé après un certain temps, après de nombreux baisers en cachette qu'elles ne parviennent pas à expliquer.

Elles se sentent seules, certes.

Mais ce n'est certainement pas la seule raison.

C'est comme une trêve pour elle, un moment où elles peuvent tout oublier. La Résistance contre Lady Trémaine, la volonté de celle-ci de ramener sa fille à la vie, le cœur noirci de Javotte, et le fait qu'elles devraient se battre, et non s'aimer.

Un moment où elles peuvent tout envoyer valser.

(Elles ne regrettent rien, malgré les interdits.)

Elles ne s'aiment pas, bien sûr.

Elles ne peuvent pas, parce qu'elles sont ennemies, parce qu'elles sont supposées se haïr, ou tout du moins se battre l'une contre l'autre. Et c'est ce qu'elles font, face aux autres.

(En cachette, les choses sont différentes, et bien plus intéressantes.)

Non, elles ne s'aiment pas.

En tout cas, pas officiellement.

(Si Emma était là, elle verrait tout les mensonges, aux autres, et à elles-même.)

 _§§§§_

Le temps passe encore, et tout devient pire qu'avant, et Regina commence à vraiment avoir peur.

Pas à cause de sa relation avec Javotte.

Mais à cause de ce que Javotte devient.

Son cœur devient de plus en plus de glace, et cela terrifie l'ancienne reine.

Elle voudrait oublier, parfois.

Oublier ce que Javotte est.

Oublier que ce qu'elle veut c'est lancer le Sort Noir et briser leur fin heureuse.

(Mais Regina n'est pas heureuse, pas entièrement en tout cas. Javotte aurait peut-être pu être sa fin heureuse, mais c'est trop tard maintenant.)

Elle parvient à ralentir Javotte et ce, de nombreuses fois (si cette dernière a mis autant de temps à lancer son sort, ce n'est pas pour rien), mais la jeune femme ne lui en a jamais fait reproche.

Elle a sourit, à chaque fois que c'est arrivé, comme si elle voyait cela comme un jeu.

Regina se remémore ce qu'elle était quand elle était la méchante Reine, et elle tremble.

Peu à peu, elle voit les ombres grandir près de Javotte, et cela la terrifie.

 _§§§§_

Elle finit par craquer, bien sûr, et elle avoue la vérité à Rumple et à Henry, ainsi qu'à Hook.

Aucun d'eux ne la juge, ni Henry (il est beaucoup trop bon pour cela), ni Rumple (il est celui qui a couché avec la version Evil Queen de Regina. Il n'a rien à dire.). Hook non plus par ailleurs, il la regarde seulement avec surprise, plus qu'avec désapprobation (il sait ce que ça fait que d'avoir une relation interdite.)

Mais ils sont tous unanimes quant au fait qu'elle doive arrêter.

De façon atrocement ironique, Hook est le premier à comprendre, d'une certaine manière.

Avant même Regina, en fait.

« Ce serait un comble, dit-il alors en riant légèrement, que tu tombes amoureuse d'elle. »

Les deux autres rient, trouvant cela absurde.

Pas Regina.

Le pirate comprend cela et soudain, il se fige.

Son sourire s'efface, et un air grave apparaît sur son visage.

« Oh non… Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de tomber amoureuse d'elle ? »

Regina préfère ne pas répondre.

 _§§§§_

Et elles arrêtent, bien sûr, parce que c'est ce qui doit être fait.

Regina a eu une longue discussion avec Hook avant. Parce que malgré sa raison, elle ne voulait pas et, ironiquement, c'est lui qui l'a ramenée du bon côté.

« Il faut que cela s'arrête Regina.

\- Tu te crois bien placé pour juger ? Tu es parti avec la femme d'un autre je te signale ! »

C'est méchant et mesquin, et aussi totalement inutile, mais Regina en a besoin.

(Elle sent à cet instant qu'au contact de Javotte, ses mauvaises pulsions reviennent.)

Elle n'a pas le temps de s'excuser que Hook recommence à parler.

« Je ne dis pas ça contre elle, ni même contre toi. Je te le dis pour toi. Parce que ça va finir par te détruire. »

Elle aurait voulu ne pas être d'accord.

Malheureusement, ce qu'il dit est vrai.

Et elle en souffre.

Il rajoute.

« Tu ne parviendras pas à la sauver, malgré tout tes efforts. Parce qu'elle ne le veut pas. Elle a fait son choix. »

Elle ne pleure pas, mais elle n'en est pas loin.

Pourquoi ne tombait-elle jamais amoureuse des bonnes personnes ?

(C'est la première fois qu'elle pense ces mots. Qu'elle se dit que peut-être, c'est le cas.)

Le lendemain, elle arrête tout.

Elle espère ne pas avoir imaginé le regard triste et plein de douleur que Javotte lui a lancé.

Elle espère que sa décision ne l'a pas faite encore plus sombrer dans les ténèbres.

(De toute façon, il est trop tard.

Il n'y a pas d'elles, il n'y en a jamais eu.

C'était foutu dès le départ.)

 _§§§§_

Quand elle ne se bat pas et qu'ils sont en quelque sorte en paix, Regina se demande si Javotte l'a jamais aimée.

Et si non, si elle aurait pu, dans d'autres circonstances.

Elle ne saura jamais, et ça aussi c'est en train de la détruire.

Si elle connaissait le fin mot de l'histoire, ce serait pire.

Javotte avait fini par s'arracher le cœur.

Elle avait appris auprès de la sorcière de la tour (qui plus tard, serait capturée par Lady Trémaine), et, ne voulant plus rien ressentir, si ce n'est sa colère, elle se l'était enlevé.

Si elle avait jamais aimé Regina, ce n'était plus le cas désormais.

(Le fait qu'elle se le soit arraché le lendemain de sa « rupture » avec l'ancienne reine était malgré tout significatif.)

 _§§§§_

Elles ne sont jamais dit _Je t'aime_.

Cela n'aurait pas eu de sens, pas quand à chaque instant, l'une risquait de tuer l'autre.

Pas quand elles ne savaient pas elles-même ce qu'elles ressentaient.

Pas alors qu'elles étaient ennemies.

Pas alors qu'il était plus facile de ne rien voir.

Pas alors que cela risquait de leur faire trop mal.

Pas alors que leur histoire était déjà morte-née.

Parfois, la nuit, Regina maudit Lady Trémaine pour ce qu'elle a fait à sa fille.

C'est d'autant plus ironique que, au final, c'est Javotte qui le fera.

 _§§§§_

Cette histoire doit finir mal, c'est dans l'ordre des choses.

Elle finit par réussir, enfin, à réunir les éléments pour jeter le Sort Noir.

Et Regina est là, pour la stopper, parce que c'est ce qui doit être fait, _parce que c'est dans l'ordre des choses_.

Et ça les brise toutes deux.

Javotte n'est pas celle qui écrase le cœur (sinon ce devrait être celui de Regina, sûrement, parce qu'elle est la seule personne à qui elle tienne vraiment. Elle ne ressent plus d'amour pour sa mère, elle n'a jamais aimé Cendrillon, et Anastasie est morte de toute façon, alors…)

Elle a trouvé comment faire cela, ce ne sera pas elle qui tuera une personne, mais c'est elle qui a fait le sort.

Maintenant, Regina est prête à la tuer, parce que l'issue fatale est là, et qu'elle ne peut plus reculer.

Mais, Javotte, à défaut de la dépasser, parvient quant même à un peu l'égaler (à ce moment le Dark One est ailleurs, occupé sur autre chose, et quand il arrivera, il sera trop tard.), et elle la bat.

Elle ne la tue pas.

La part d'elle-même qui ne le fait pas parce qu'elle tient à elle est beaucoup trop faible désormais, mais Javotte l'entend malgré tout.

Et elle l'écoute, même si ce qu'elle veut c'est surtout l'intégrer dans son plan.

Regina gît inconsciente sur le sol, et Javotte se dirige vers elle.

Elle sourit.

Elle a remis son cœur à sa place peu de temps avant, parce qu'en fin de compte, cette méthode sera assez inutile dans un monde sans magie, puisqu'on ne pourra pas le lui arracher.

Et elle veut ressentir à nouveau.

Et quand elle la regarde, son cœur se gonfle de tristesse, et d'un peu d'amour aussi.

Javotte lui vole un dernier baiser et elle pleure un peu aussi.

(Elle fait le deuil de ce qui a été et ne sera plus jamais.)

Et, alors que la malédiction s'apprête à tous les emporter dans ce lieu inconnu où Javotte pourra détruire sa mère, elle lance, comme dernier adieu, toujours en pleurs et d'une voix faible :

« Je t'aime. »

Ça ne change rien.


End file.
